Kent Family Easter Egg Hunt
by DD1980
Summary: The Kent family celebrates easter.


**Title:** Kent Family Easter Egg Hunt  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them . . . unfortunately.  
**Summary:** The Kent family celebrates easter.

**Kent Family Easter Egg Hunt**

It was Easter in Metropolis and Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jimmy were attending the Daily Planet Easter fair and parade. They watched as the floats drive past. Jimmy had become a part of their close group years ago.

Lois smiled as a float full of children of different ages drove past them. A little girl, aboard the float, waved at her. Lois waved back, winking at the little girl. Jimmy was busy snapping pictures and waving to the children, as the floats passed by. Clark had disappeared from beside Lois, not that she was worried. Lois noticed everyone begin to get excited as the Superman float went past them. Throwing out little Easter eggs Clark winked at Lois as he aimed a few right at her and Chloe. Both ladies caught them in their hats.

A little boy standing next to Lois got extremely upset, crying because he didn't catch an Easter egg from his hero, Superman.

"Here you go little man . . . you can have one of mine." Lois said bending down, handing him one from out of her hat.

"Thanks mommy." He said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, Jonathan . . . what kind of mother would I be, if I didn't share my chocolate eggs with my son?" Lois asked picking him up and holding him on her waist.

"The same mother who eats all the chocolate in the house." Clark said, reappearing beside Lois and Jonathan with a little girl holding his hand tightly.

"He's got you there, mom."

"Yes he did, didn't he Lara?" Lois said, reaching over to tickle her six year old daughter.

"Well . . . what do you say we go join Auntie Chloe, Uncle Jimmy and your cousins in the Easter egg hunt in the park?" Clark asked Lara and Jonathan.

"Yeah, can we mom?" They asked in unison, Jonathan jumping out of Lois arms.

"Alright, but your dad is not playing, he'll cheat." She said smirking at Clark.

"I will not." He leaned into her ear and whispered "You know I never use my powers like that."

"I know that Smallville. Just felt like stirring my husband." She said kissing him on the lips and then running off after Lara and Jonathan, who had run ahead of them.

They were broken into teams for the egg hunt, Clark and Jonathan and Lois and Lara. Clark and Jonathan were on one side of the park and Lois and Lara on the other. Jimmy and Chloe were with their son Matthew and daughter Joanne on a different side of the park.

Lois and Lara had found the most eggs and Clark heard them say "got another one" every time they found an egg. Clark wanted to help his son, so he used his x-ray vision and saw where a lot were hidden.

"Jonathan . . . shh . . . don't tell mom, but there is a few over in that bush right there." Clark whispered into his son's ear and pointed to the left of them.

"Daddy did you use your-?" Jonathan asked pointing to his eyes.

"Yes . . . Shh." He said holding a finger to his lips and pushed their son in the right direction.

Unfortunately Lara had recently discovered her super hearing and picked up on what her father had said. She wondered if she should tell her mom and when she heard her brother say "Yes . . . thanks dad" she decided to tell her mom.

"Sweetie . . . are you alright?" Lois asked concerned that her daughter wasn't moving.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy . . . you know I don't like listening in on my own dad, but he's cheating. He's using his x-ray vision." She said in a whisper.

"Oh, really." Lois said turning to look at her husband in disgrace.

He turned as he heard her whisper. "You're a dead man Smallville. I said no cheating."

Clark knew he was going to get it from Lois, but continued on helping Jonathan find more eggs.

"How did you hear you dad, do you have super hearing?" Lois asked bending down to Lara.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you mommy."

"Its ok sweetie, we'll talk about it later on. Now can mommy have an egg, I'm stressed." Lois asked pointing to the basket.

"No."

"Come on, mommy needs more chocolate."

"Mommy needs to stop eating more chocolate, or she'll get fat." Lara teased Lois, running away as Lois chased her.

Clark turned as he heard Lara squealing and smiled at his wife and daughter playing around. Lois was chasing Lara around a tree, trying to get a chocolate egg out of her basket, but Lara was teasing her saying "No, you'll get fat." And that would cause Lois to chase her even more.

He looked at his son as he found another egg, wearing a cheeky smile because he had his dad's super help. He saw Jonathan pointing to his eyes; Clark knowing what he wanted used his x-ray vision and found another one for him. He looked at Lois and Lara who had settled down and were searching for more eggs; Lois obviously won because she was stuffing her face with a chocolate egg, causing Clark to laugh.

Half an hour later after they said goodbye to the Olsen's, heading to their car and driving home to their little town house. The Kent family walked inside as Lara and Jonathan sat down at the kitchen table. Lois and Clark made them each a drink, and sat down with them.

"Hey, would you look at that, Jonathan got the most eggs." Clark said proudly. "You probably had more Lara, but your mom wouldn't stop eating them."

"Yeah, I don't think mom should be allowed to eat anymore chocolate daddy, she's getting fat." Lara said, grinning the Kent smirk at her mom.

Lois ran around the table and was tickling her daughter mercilessly and she walked over to Clark and sat on his lap. "Or the reason your brother has more eggs is because your daddy here used his powers, like he was told not to."

"I . . . I . . . oh no. Lara, do you have super hearing?" Clark asked turning to his daughter.

"Umm . . . Hey Jonathan lets go and count our eggs and divide them between each other." Lara said grasping her brother's hand and her basket, then walking out into the lounge room.

Clark turned and smiled a sexy grin at Lois, who was glaring at him, hoping it would get him out of trouble. "Hehehe. Still love me Mrs. Kent?"

"I don't know. You promised, you wouldn't use your powers and yet you did."

"Well . . . our son was losing and . . . I didn't want him upset." Clark said still smiling at her.

"Liar . . . you knew I was winning with your daughter and you still can't stand to see me win. You're the same way at work, I get a good article and you have to up me on that as well by becoming Mr. Super Duper Pants Man." Lois said giggling at her own joke.

"Well . . . me being Mr. Super duper pants man . . . has to always save Lois Lane-Kent when she gets herself into trouble." He said smarmily.

"Fine! You win as super duper and I win as the reporter, but you're still not getting away with cheating today mister."

"Oh yeah . . . and what are you going to do to me Mrs. Kent?"

She leaned close to his ear, so close he could feel her breath. "I'm going to make you eat some chocolate tonight . . . off of me."

"That's my punishment. Well sometimes a man just has to accept his torture." Clark said, pulling Lois into a tight embrace and whispering in her ear. "I'll gladly accept any punishment you're willing to dish out."

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately, Clark deepening the kiss as he tasted the chocolate on her lips. "Mmm." He moaned silently. "You taste delicious."

"Not too bad yourself Mr. Kent." Lois said, getting off his lap and walking over to the sink.

"You know Lo, they say chocolate is a great aphrodisiac." Clark said as he walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck tenderly.

"I know." Lois said, turning around to face him.

"So I was thinking . . . maybe later you could give me my punishment, you know when the kids are in bed. Who knows we might even make another child." Clark looked at her hopefully.

"Hmmm . . . maybe that's already happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Mr. Kent." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm late . . . moody . . . well alright, moodier, but I haven't been feeling well and I am eating a lot of chocolate."

Clark thought about what she said and it all made sense. "How late are you?" he asked.

"About a month, maybe two . . . why?" she inquired curiously.

Clark pulled her arms from around his neck; stood back a little bit and used his x-ray vision. "Oh, my god . . . you are Lo, we're having another baby." Clark said as he swooped her into his arms.

"Really?" Lois asked kissing him.

"Yes. I mean I should have known from all the chocolate you have been eating."

"Hey . . . I don't eat . . . well yeah I do." She said chuckling.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, just holding each other and showing all the love they felt for one another. They broke the kiss and ran into the lounge room holding hands and broke the news to Jonathan and Lara, who squealed with joy.

"Now you know why mommy eats so much chocolate. Now, who's willing to share theirs with me?" Lois asked.

"Not me." Jonathan said holding his eggs protectively.

"Me either." Lara said poking her tongue out. "What happened to the ones that daddy threw to you?"

"I ate them, now I want yours." Lois said lunging at Lara, who ran off upstairs with her mom chasing her.

"Daddy, mom's really nuts when it comes to chocolate. Here I'll share mine with you." Jonathan gave a small egg to Clark.

"Thank you Johnny, and yes, the chocolate binge has only begun."

Clark and Jonathan sat downstairs counting the eggs and eating one every now and then. They both smiled as they heard both mother and daughter chasing each other around upstairs.

It was certainly an Easter that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
